Television is frequently used as a passive medium. Viewers that are interested in viewing news programming, weather programming, traffic programming, and other programming often have a television turned on in the background as they do other things, such as preparing breakfast, packing lunches, and carrying out other activities. As a result, viewers often pay attention to programming only when content of interest to the viewer is presented.